Well, What Do You Know
by Lime Greene
Summary: "I love you. Isn't that enough?" He held his hand out for me. Now, I was torn between two important things; my love, and my career as a federal agent. To go with him, I would be taking the enemies side. But if I refused, I'd lose him... forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Probert, ProBex, and Probette

"Seriously? I'm going there?" I asked, still stunned.

"I mean, yeah, Cammie. Why?" Bex asked. She was surprised by my reaction.

I flipped my brand new cell phone open and showed Bex the message;

_Hey, Gallagher Girl._

_I'm assigned to NCIS. What about __you__?_

_-Z_

I bet we _all _know what that big _Z_ means. Oh, yeah. It's _him_.

Bex gasped. "He knows your number?"

"I never told him, don't look at me like that!" I snapped. Liz suddenly started to fidget with _her_ cell phone.

"I mean, yeah. You got assigned to the same institute. But that doesn't mean you'll be working together."

"_Sure_." I replied, still annoyed.

As soon as we were out of Gallagher Academy, we were going. As Federal Agents. Liz had gotten herself assigned to MI6 with Macey, and Bex was going to NCIS with me. Bex was still annoyed that _she_ didn't get to go to MI6.

"So, when do we go?" I asked Liz. She thought for a minute.

"Tomorrow. I think Macey and Liz are going to Great Britain sometime later." I sighed.

I'd been avoiding Zach. I mean, I didn't actually want to, but somehow my instincts told me to. And when you're a spy, you should probably believe some of your instincts.

"You better get to sleep. D.C. is a long way from here." I pouted.

"Fine."

"Ms. Cameron Ann Morgan, this way, please." I grimaced as I took the elevator. I was assigned to _MCRT_. My Aunt Abby told me a lot about the team… Actually, except for a guy named "Tony", she pretty much liked them.

_Ding!_ The door opened, and I took a deep breath, trying to keep my face composed.

"Hello," I walked toward Gibbs. I knew how he looked because I had a file on the team. Thankfully, the Bookworm had done some research for me last night. "You must be Mr. Gibbs." I smiled.

"Yeah. A Probie?" I grimaced. Hopefully, it didn't show.

"Yes. I'm Cameron Morgan. This is my friend, Rebecca Baxter." Bex nodded.

"Hm. Rachel's kid. Both Probies?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, what do you know. Three Probies a day."

"Wait, sir. Three?" I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, the third's right there." Gibbs looked behind me and I turned. And there he was. Zachary Goode.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." He smiled. I glared.

"You three know each other?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"More than that," I muttered. I turned to see three other agents.

"Tony DiNozzo." He flashed a smile.

"The playboy." I muttered. The other three laughed.

"Timothy McGee." The man held out his hand.

"McGeek, and the author." McGeek frowned. The only woman smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey. Ziva David, right?"

"You seem to know a lot about us." Gibbs raised his eyebrows. We just basically smirked.

"When you've got two _Probies_ from Gallagher, it's bound to happen." We high-fived, way up in the air.

"That, _and_ that her aunt's the famous Abby Cameron." Zach added. We had to glare, we couldn't help it. He was _ruining_ the mood, right there.

Tony smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah… she's probably still upset that I cheated on her…"

I smirked. "Not really. She's married, don't think she'll have any second thoughts."

His eyes practically bulged out. "Really? Well, I never… With who?"

"With Joe Solomon." I mean they had _kids_ by now. Exactly… _When_ did this guy date Aunt Abby?

"Weeeeeeee!" A black haired woman in a lab coat, I assume it was Abby Sciuto ran up to me. Believe me, she was _really_ cheery, but she just… scared the daylights out of me when she came up like that.

"Abby… Sciuto, right?" I smiled. The rest of the team just gawked at me, so I shot them a death glare. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet _you!_ And it's Abby McGee." I squinted, my gaze going between Timothy McGee and Abby… McGee, was it?  
>McGee just coughed. "Um, actually, soon-to-be Abby McGee." He held up his left hand, revealing a ring on his middle finger.<p>

"Oh, uh, that's, um, nice." You could probably ask me to tackle thirty grown men. Don't worry, I can. Or, sneak through a secret vault and bring tons of money with me. Sure, no problem. But _love_? Not in the picture.

Zach nudge me on the side. "It'd be nice to be engaged to _me_, wouldn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming, and let's see where it gets you."

"On the aisle." He grinned. I hit him in the stomach. Hard. The team just whooped and whistled.

"Rules, kids." Gibbs reminded us. Oh yeah. Abby told me that, too. But hey, I'm not going to date him. I don't actually think I'll ever.

"Sorry, Gibbs. Just remind him that it's unrequited."

"Well, so you've got three? I've got one newbie. She's just… AWESOME!" Another?

An Asian girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stepped down. She wore a tight black shirt and black jeans with matching black earrings. She looked about seventeen years old… way young to be a forensic scientist.

"Nat! Come on, introduce yourself!"

The girl smiled. "Natalie Fisherman. Nice to meet y'all." Tony just wolf-whistled. From what I heard, Tony would chase any skirt over the age of eighteen. Well, let's just change that; he would chase any skirt over sixteen.

"Isn't she a little… too _young_ for you, DiNozzo?" Ziva inquired. The girl frowned.

"I'm sixteen, if that's what you're thinking. Honestly." The girl could sure look like a mature woman, with her earrings on and all.

"Aren't you too young to be on the job?" Tony asked. "Sixteen?"

"Graduated high school when I was nine. I already got a PhD in forensic science. That ok with you?" We all stood there, mouth agape. Whoa… "I mean, no biggie." It's a major biggie, kid.

"You look… mature." Tony added. Natalie just snorted.

"Yeah. Tell me something I don't know."

Okay, so far the description of this team; terrifying, rollercoaster ride. I might probably lose my job… in three weeks or so.

Actually, I'd be lucky if I could keep this job for three weeks.


	2. Chemicals and Kidnappings

**Chapter 2**

**Chemicals and Kidnappings**

AN:

So I've been busy lately, and I was depressed by the lack of comments…

-LG

"Boy, she must've had a big problem with socializing." Bex shook her head as she slipped into her tight dress. "She invited _us_ to a family party?"

Short briefing here. We really bonded with the team during the one month we were assigned, including Abby and Nat. Bex, Ziva, Abby, and I are invited to Nat's family reunion. Apparently, her father _ordered_ her to bring some friends along. And no casual wear, she mentioned. Like t-shirts, skinny jeans, etc. And then, Ziva had offered for everyone to come over. It was like a sleep over party.

"She considers us as friends. That's a good thing." I was wearing high heels, which were kind of hard to walk with.

"But we're her co-workers. Who's only been with her for a month."

"I know, but you'd have problems with socializing, too, if you were stuck with people who were about six years older than you all the time." She silently nodded, agreeing.

"When's Nat gonna come? I thought she was picking us up." Yes. We just _had_ to carpool with an sixteen year old girl because we didn't have a car.

"Bex! Cammie!" Nat hollered from downstairs. I peeked down. She was wearing a black shirt with black pants. The sleeves were rolled up a bit and she had her long brown hair tied up. And I could see that she was wearing black heels. Her black earrings had turned to white diamond earrings. She looked like a college student now.

"We're going!" I yelled back to Nat. "Come on, Bex, just hurry up with the heels already!"

"Wait, wait. You think this blue one would match this dress?" She held up a pair of blue high heels with sparkles.

"Yeah. Now can we go?"

"Alright, fine." She rolled her eyes as I frantically ran for the elevator. "For God's sakes, wait up!"

As we got down there, I could not believe my eyes. A _limo_? A black _limo_?

"What, your dad's the president or something?" Bex laughed. Nat just smiled nervously.

"Let's go." Nat took our hands and opened the limo. It was a gorgeous sight, I'd say.

As we sat in the limo, I started to wonder. How could she afford this kind of stuff? More importantly, how could her _parents_ afford this kind of stuff?

"We're here." And in front of me was the White House.

"Wow. You're the… like, President's Daughter? Really?" Bex exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's nice, I guess." Bex smiled.

"Thank you." Nat smiled wider. Suddenly, we were confused.

"What for?"

"Normally, when I tell my friends that my Dad's the president, they ask me if I can clean their records. Which is why I have so much of a problem with making friends. One time, I actually asked my Dad if he can clean their records. I just got scolded."

"Sounds like something a shallow teen would do. Let's go." Bex and I hooked our arms with Nat and we entered.

"I tell you, this is the address that my friend gave me!" We turned, only to see Ziva and Abby hollering to a guard. Oops.

"Wait, they're with me." The guards nodded, letting Ziva and Abby in.

"So, you were the daughter of the president. Any more news I should expect?" Ziva raised an eyebrow as we walked towards Nat's room.

"My older sister is a famous singer?" Nat smiled.

"Wow. Really?"

"…Between Goths. I think I get my style from her." Nat sighed. She opened her room, and it was had black wallpapers, but the curtains were white. Her desk was white, and her bed was white, and her sofas were white, but the pillows were black.

"Whoa. Chemical much?" I looked at the brewing liquid on her desk.

"That's a new poison I'm working on. Don't worry, my Dad knows I'm working on it. It's not illegal. And there's antidotes."She pointed to a closet. "It's where all of my creations are in. Locked, though."

"Well, what does this one do?" Abby inquired.

"It creates hallucinations for about an hour. Almost all of mine don't kill, they just leave the person unconscious or dazzled." She shrugged.

"Nat!" The door flung open, revealing a woman with black spiky hair, clearly a Goth. She had her piercings and skull earrings. Her belly top had a vampire on it and her pants were black, too. Her eyes looked as if they'd been smoked. I swear I'd seen her somewhere…

"Madeline, what brings you here?" Nat asked.

"Dinner's ready, gal. Bring your friends to the dining room, and tell Mom I'll be with the team. I already ate." Madeline, I think, turned to walk away.

"You know that Mom's going to throw a fit when you aren't going to participate in the Family Reunion. Madeline, it's been five months since she's seen you." Nat begged.

Madeline just turned to face her sister and smirked. "It's fine, Nat. The all smart and good Natalie Fisherman will be there, right? Why should the punk go?" She smirked.

"Madeline, let's go." A man had appeared at her side, taking her hand. He smirked at Natalie, and Natalie clenched her shaking fists. The couple had disappeared.

"Wow. Isn't that the lead singer of Midnight? And that's the drummer?" Abby asked.

"…That's her. And him." Nat said through clenched teeth.

"Wow… she's so rude. I mean, I thought she was an okay girl!" Abby exclaimed.

"It's fine. Let's go to the dining room." Nat put on a smile, but I could tell that it was faked. Her eyes were still painful.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. Nat just smiled warily.

"For what, Cammie? It's fine, she's still my sister. Let's just forget about this, okay?" Nat smiled as she led us to the dining room.

"Ah, are you Natalie's friends?" A woman rose up, and I couldn't help but think but she looked a lot like Madeline. But I could see no mischief on her face. "You are very welcome here. Please, have a seat. Natalie, your father is going to be here soon."

"And I'm here. Long time no see, Natalie. It's nice that you brought friends. Where is Maddy?" I saw Nat flinch slightly. I understood, because when he spoke of Nat, he spoke very formally, but when he spoke of Madeline, he sounded very fond of her.

"Madeline is with her band, Father."

"Well, then, did she eat? She can't starve, you know." President Fisherman sighed.

"Yes, father, she said she did." Nat regarded her father very coldly, I noticed.

"Good. Then let's all have a seat." We all sat down as the fancy dishes came out.

It was a cold dinner, and Nat only spoke to us. We were all surprised at the thick formality she showed. The President and the First Lady only spoke about politics. And now, I couldn't blame Madeline for skipping the reunion.

"I will be spending the night at my friend's, Father. I will walk my friends out, and there will be absolutely no need for you to come out." Nat spoke as soon as we all finished eating. He just nodded.

As soon as the doors were closed, we studied Nat closely. She was close to crying. I was horrified at how a young girl could've survived this… this tightness.

"So, Ziva, can we go just go now?" Nat asked quietly. Ziva just wrapped her arms around the frail little sixteen year old.

"Yes, dear."

"Then let's go." Nat wiped off her tears, and started towards the door.

"So… has it always been like this?" Bex asked.

"Yes. Actually, I've never experienced that 'love' from my family. It was always about formalities. It's okay, though. Sometimes, I wonder, if I were to be kidnapped. I'm not sure they'd show any real concern, just for the public." That was really sad.

She suddenly smacked her head and sighed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I think I forgot something. I'll just quickly go back to my room to retrieve it. Go ahead to the limo, I'll just need a minute." And then she bolted for her room.

We all looked at her, pain stricken.

"Poor girl." Bex whispered. Suddenly, a scream pierced the night, and I could swear it was Nat's.

"No! You're not… Umph!" It was Nat's. Shoot.

"Nat!" We all ran for her room. It was locked.

"Damn it!" Abby yelled. Bex and I quickly exchanged looks, and we ran out of the building.

"And this is why I always carry a grappling hook." Bex smiled.

"Whatever." I threw the hook and I made sure that it was Nat's window. We slowly climbed up the walls of the White House.

Inside, nobody was there. But everything was a mess, and there was blood on the floor.

Well, Nat. I think you'll figure out the result of your imagination.


	3. The Morse Code

Chapter 3

The Morse Code

**Lime Greene here. I'm so depressed by the lack of reviews… Really? All you have to do is write how you feel about the chap. Show a little appreciation, please?**

**-LG**

Bex POV

I mean… She was kidnapped. We were there, and we couldn't stop it! Hell, we're federal agents! But I guess I didn't see this coming.

"Excuse me, what happened?" The snotty older sister asked, completely annoyed. Her boyfriend was annoyed, too, and I could see a trace of black lipstick on his mouth.

Abby finally exploded. "Oh, you wanna know what happened! I'll tell you what, your little sister's been kidnapped! And you show no concern?"

The woman snorted. "Nonsense. The girl is swift as a butterfly, and stings like a bee."

"I heard a scream, what happened?" Nat's parents showed up. At least _they_ seemed a bit worried.

"Your daughter's been kidnapped." Cammie snapped. "And your _older_ daughter here, tell her to act more _mature_. Show some concern."

The First Lady gasped. "You didn't, Maddy!"

"Look, Mom…" But it was already late. The couple was fuming.

"We should share a _familial_ love, Maddy. Don't destroy that." The President said. Well, you didn't do a good demonstration of it, either.

"_She's _always the good one, the genius! _I'm_ the punk, the troublemaker! You love her more than me!" She stomped away, while her boyfriend sent us a disgusting look.

"Excuse me!" A boy about Nat's age came running in, and he stopped in front of us, panting. "Mr. and Mrs. Fisherman… I…"

"Catch your breath, Ethan. What is it that you have to say?" Mrs. Fisherman asked softly.

"Where… Where's Natalie?" When none of us answered, he started shaking his head violently. "No… no, this can't be happening…"

"Calm down, Ethan. Explain from the beginning." Mr. Fisherman leaned forward, as did the rest of us.

"Well… I was playing, when I got a call from Nat. I picked it up, and it sounded like she was in danger. She said to check her room, and help her, and she hung up quickly. She was screaming between it. I just ran here."

"I can see that." I commented. He was in his PJs and slippers.

"I have no idea what she was talking about." He ignored me. Ignored me!

"I think I do." Ziva said. We all ran to her direction. Apparently, blood was pooled on the ground and there was a symbol like this:

-.-. ... . -.-. -.- - ... . -.-. .-.. - ... . - .-.-.- . - ... .- -. -.- -. - .- ... - ... . -.-. - -.. . .-.-.-

"Morse Code." Ziva sighed. "I hate these things."

Ethan finally opened his mouth. "It says, 'Check the closet. Ethan knows the code.'"

"Let's check the closet." I quickly turned to the black door, when suddenly, Ziva grabbed my shoulder.

"Always wear gloves at a crime scene. Gibbs Rules number two." Abby pulled out an extra pair of white gloves.

She opened the closet. Of course, there was a stack of bottles. But behind it, I saw a monitor.

"There's a monitor. Say, Ethan, what's the _code_?" Cammie asked, cornering him into a wall.

"Um… I told you, I have no idea what she was talking about." Ethan stammered. Suddenly, the monitor came to life, with a slight buzz.

"_If you have forgotten the password, please click 'hint'."_ Nat's voice flowed out from the monitor. I clicked it, without hesitation.

The monitor buzzed again, and then, Nat was on the monitor.

"_Hi, there! Although there is absolutely no way that I could forget the password, just in case I've moved on, I'll give you the clue! But first, you must answer twenty questions about me…"_ And so on. Ethan, as her best friend, answered all of them.

"_You may have access to _almost_ all of the private folders… Ethan."_ The monitor Nat winked. We all had our mouths open.

"Wait! Which folder am I not allowed access to?" Ethan called.

Nat smiled. _"Just one. Wouldn't hurt you, I'd say." _

The monitor buzzed once again, and it turned blue, with white folders. _Chemical things, Psychological Stuff, Novel Things, Poetry Things,_ _Weaponry, Spy Gals, _and… _Girl Stuff._

Abby went straight for _Chemistry Gal_. Inside, were a lot of formulas, the last one being _Chemical #3689_. But what really caught my eye was the _Chemical #3298, Codename: Viper_. None of Nat's chemicals had codenames.

"You should probably open that." Cammie took the mouse and clicked on it. A video popped up.

"_What you are about to see is top secret. Please, put your finger on the screen._" Nat said. Cammie placed her finger on the monitor, and soon, a picture popped up.

I don't know what it was, but I bet it was some kind of formula, judging by Abby's eyes. They were on fire.

"She was brilliant, alright." Abby said, her voice excited. "I don't know what this would do… but, it's brilliant. From the looks of it, it's either deadly poison or an incredible cure."

"She never informed me of this!" The President yelled.

"I know. Because, look what it says in Morse Code; _Cannot be trusted by anyone… Especially politicians, their wives, and crazy emo/goth people._" Abby grinned.

"So, you're saying she kept us out of it _on purpose_?" Mrs. Fisherman asked.

"America's not Switzerland, Ma'am. Not really peaceful." I said, dialing Tony.

"_It's Tony… wassup." _He sounded groggy. Which was weird, considering it was 11 PM.

"This is Bex, Tony. Listen, Nat's been kidnapped. We need the team. Call Gibbs and McGee, and come to the White House."

"_Huh? What? Listen, Probex, if Nat's kidnapped, we should go to her house, not the White House." _ He tried to explain.

"Her house _is_ the White House, dimwit, so drag yourself over here, you dimwit!" I slammed the cell phone shut.

"That went well." Ziva said. "Abby, you get what this will do?" Abby just stood there, mouth agape.

"...If what she says is true, then we'd have to cremate all of the dead bodies from now on." Abby said like a ghost. Ethan pushed Abby, so he could get a better view of the monitor.

"When… poured on… the dead… they will be given… another chance to live." He read.

"Read on."

"These people… will act with no pain, no thoughts, what so ever… When in the hands of… wrong, war will never stop… I know that… morally this… is wrong… but my curiosity distracts me… from destroying this." He finished.

"Oh my."

"So simply speaking, she found a way to make zombies out of dead people's bodies." Abby summarized.


	4. You?

**Chapter 4**

…**You? **

**Author's Note.**

**Thank you, 7 people who reviewed. And now, the other people… let's just say I favor the 7 people. Only a minute, and you refuse to waste that one minute on this **_**horrible, horrifying **_**story. Well, time is gold, don't waste it. Oh, by the way, why waste your time on reading this story, anyway?**

**LG.**

Ziva POV

Abby was overworking herself. Nat was the best assistant she could ever ask for, and she was kidnapped. She didn't know if Nat was alive, and she was intent on making her alive.

"Abs, sleep. At this rate, you're going to die before Nat does." I placed her twelfth Caf Pow for the day.

"…I'm not stopping. She must've left a trace." She said, while taking a sip. "Could I be alone for awhile?"

I sighed, taking the elevator. As the door opened, Tony came out. I grabbed his arm. "She needs to be alone." He nodded, going into the elevator again with me.

I sighed. "…Doesn't seem like a nice time to reveal our relationship."

"I know." He smiled wearily. "But we're not in the mood, either. She's part of the team."

"…Don't I know it." I said bitterly. "If they _dare_ lay a hand on her, I swear…"

"Don't. I don't want you having our baby in prison." He caressed my cheek tenderly.

"I'm not even pregnant." I smiled, as the elevator rang. We stepped out of the elevator, into our crazy team.

McGee was typing like crazy, Gibbs asking McGee if he had anything every two minutes, and the Probies were fighting with two White House security guards.

"But you _might_ get pregnant." He muttered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is Abby alright?" McGee called, still staring at the monitor.

"She says she's fine." I said, taking a seat.

"I'm telling you, we have to investigate Nat's bedroom! We need evidence, evidence that might lead us to her!" Bex yelled.

"This is about the First Daughter's safety. Don't you agree?" Zach said firmly.

"Look, we're her friends. You were supposed to protect her, but you didn't do a good job of it. We're trying to retrieve her, and you say that we don't _get_ to help her? Shouldn't you be on your knees and say _thank you_?" Cammie seethed, pointing her stun gun at them.

"The President does not wish for this unfortunate news to come out. We will carry further inspection in private, so the MCRT has no need to do investigations. That is the end of it." They said in monotone.

"Okay, then, Mr. William Mike Bones and Ms. Elizabeth Sarah Murray." They flinched as Bex put two CDs in front of them.

"These are your profile CDs. We're qualified spies, you see. Taking information about the White House's security guard? Easy as apple pie. We've found some interesting stuff about you two, especially Mr. Bones. Mr. Bones is married, has two children, and yet, he and Ms. Mu…"

"Okay, that's enough." The man snapped. "We'll sneak you in, okay?"

"Okay, then. Thank you." Bex winked. They ran, as fast as they could. Everyone laughed, except for McGee, who was still typing away on his monitor.

"Once a Gallagher girl…" Cammie started.

"Always a Gallagher girl!" Bex highfived. And then she began to dial.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Bones, listen… When can we start?" She asked, angelically.

/  
>"Can't believe we have to wear these suits… and these rubber masks!" Bex mumbled.<p>

"It's the uniform of the investigation team." Cammie whispered, as she started to search.

"At least you girls don't have to wear a wig, a pantyhose, high heels, make up, thongs, little materials that go into a bra!" Zach sighed. "I've had two guys ask me out today."

"Ooh. You gonna go?" Cammie asked, slightly furious.

"Think we found something." Zach secretly passed something to Bex.

Bex examined it quickly, and grinned as she silently put it in a plastic bag. "Yay, evidence."

"Meet me later." Zach murmured as he walked out. Bex and I gave each other a silent clap, and searched for anything new.

"When can we go?" Bex whispered, anxious.

"Randomly, so it doesn't look suspicious." I whispered, pretending to find some evidence.

Bex stood up, and walked out the door, biting her lip, running to the bathroom. I chuckled to myself.

I, who actually had to go to the bathroom every hour (which all females would know), took my bag and walked.

"Whoa. What's that bag?" The guard asked. I smiled apologetically, a bit embarrassed. It took me two years of dating (and three weeks of living together) to tell Tony _this_, and I have to tell a man who I don't know?

"If you have a wife, you'll probably know. Every month? The magic?" He blushed in a deep red, leading me to the bathroom. I smiled, and went into the third door.

"_You wanna hear a secret?"_

"_Uh huh." I nodded, rubbing my hands together as Cammie flushed the toilet._

"_Well, in the third toilet, from the door, there's a secret passage." Nat pushed the door open, and pressed a black tile. Immediately, some of the tiles rearranged itself, creating a little hole._

"_Whoa." I breathed. _

"_I know. It leads to a garden, outside the gate. I used to sneak there when things got too much. It's a peaceful place." She smiled._

I pressed the tile, jumping in.

The next thing I knew was that I was on the bottom of a staircase. I climbed up, stumbling a bit because of the darkness, and pushed a hole open.

Nat was right, it was peaceful. Cammie, Zach, and Bex were already out. I wolf whistled at Zach, finally getting the nerve to tease him.

"Whoa. Hot chick." I clicked, winking.

"Forget about it. Let's go to Abby's lab. Hopefully, this is something." Zach ran, and we could all see him limping because of his high heels.

…

Nat's POV

Maybe it was two hours from the kidnapping. Maybe three? It wasn't that long.

I'd left a message for Ethan and everyone else. Hopefully, they destroyed the dangerous files. If not, I'd have to do it on my own.

I opened my eyes, and still couldn't see a thing, and I felt like my nose was getting numb. It was either;

A: I am blindfolded, with raw onions under my nose, or

B: I am in a pitch black sewer where it stinks really bad and has no sunlight.

Maybe both. I wasn't sure.

Suddenly, I felt hands on me. I instantly snarled.

"Whoa, princess, go soft on me, 'Kay?" I stopped breathing. I recognized this voice. I knew it. I knew it from somewhere…

Suddenly, I could see. Well, kinda see. Turns out it was both. Except for the raw onions part.

"…You?" I gasped in disbelief. How… Why…

"Yeah, it's me. Princess. Miss me?" He smiled. And for a second, I saw the old _him_.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing? I trusted you…" My voice cracked at the end.

"Ah, sorry about that. Well, I needed that formula from you, so I got closer to you. Seems like you wouldn't budge, so I'm doing plan B; threatening."

"You will never get that formula." I looked into him, straight in the eye. "Even if you were once my colleague."

**Any guesses? **


End file.
